vengeance is a family matter
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "We bicker like children, she gives me one of those bloody aneurysms whenever I annoy her, we never see eye to eye and I want to strangle her half the time but she's family. We take care of our own."—The Mikaelson's seek vengeance when someone hurts their favorite witch.


" _We bicker like children, she gives me one of those bloody aneurysms whenever I annoy her, we never see eye to eye and I want to strangle her half the time but she's family. We take care of our own."—The Mikaelson's seek vengeance when someone hurts their favorite witch._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **vengeance is a family matter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **French Quarter—8pm**

" **I want that one!"**

Davina laughed when Hope pointed at the third choice of dress."You can't have them all."

"I can too!"The ten year old said, pouting."Daddy says I can wear them all in one day when he gets married to momma."

"Does he now? Does he also say that you can stay out five minutes past your bedtime?"

Hope thought for a moment before shaking her head."Nope. But momma said I could because it's the weekend."

Davina laughed again, knowing that the hybrid witch was completely lying to her. They had been out looking at dresses to wear to Hayley and Klaus' wedding when three caught Hope's eye. The entire street was clear because Klaus had compelled everyone away because he was planning to have their wedding on the street a few days after and had gone all out to make it more beautiful than usual. Kol, Klaus and Elijah were off getting their tux's for the wedding while Rebekah and Hayley were at the Bayou inviting the wolves.

It was going to be a special day.

"I can't wait for momma and daddy to get married."

"It's going to be a fun day. Your uncle Kol promised to dance with me."

"Uncle Kol's been teaching me how to dance. But don't tell, Dee, it's a secret."She held out her hand, extending her pinky towards the witch."Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Davina promised, linking her pinky with Hope's.

"Can I get in on that, too?"

The two jumped at the sudden voice.

They turned around to see a tall young looking man staring at Hope with a dead look in his eyes.

Davina's hand tightened around Hope's and she stepped in front of her.

"Can we help you?"

"You can't."He nodded at Davina before looking down at Hope."But she can. She needs to pay for what her father did to my family."

He stepped forward again, almost nose to nose with the witch and hissed at her."Get out of my way."

She shook her head, pushing Hope behind her again when the tribrid whimpered."Aunt Dee, i'm scared."

"It'll be all right. Just stay behind me."

He glared at the witch."Don't make promises you can't keep, witch."

"Oh, I can keep them. _Motus!_ "

She flicked her wrist to the side and the vampire flew through the air, hitting a store window across the street. Hope jumped as the glass shattered when he hit the ground. She turned to the tribrid and held her shoulders, whispering into her ear.

"Run home."

"But Aunt Dee-"

"Run home They can't enter your home, you're safe there."

Hope nodded and ran as fast as she could down the street. Davina and Freya had done a spell on the Mikaelson household so that nobody could enter but family. She was safe there. The vampire jumped up to run after her but Davina flicked her wrist again, snapping his bones, causing him to fall to his knees. He hissed in pain, watching after Hope with a growl as she entered the compound.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, little girl."

"Neither do you."

He stood up after his bones healed and stormed towards her, glaring down at her."You can't beat me."

"I'm pretty sure I can take down a vampire."

"Oh, it's not just me."

Davina's eyes widened as several vampires suddenly appeared, their fangs on show.

She gulped.

She couldn't take them all on.

She backed away, holding her hand out, trying to give them an aneurysm but they just smirked.

"Can you take us all down?"

She didn't get a chance to reply.

He backhanded her across the face, sending her flying to the ground. She groaned as her hit off of the curb, her vision hazy. She cried out when she was kicked in the ribs, sent onto her back. He appeared above her, smirking at her, blood red eyes making her whimper.

"Goodnight, witch."

Everything went black.

* * *

" **KOL!...KOL!"**

The Original in question looked up at the sound of Freya's voice. He rolled his eyes, wondering what she was blaming him for now and turned back to the TV, pressing the buttons of his Xbox controller. He groaned in annoyance at his sister's yelling. He had been out all day looking for tux's with his brothers, which had been really irritating, and hadn't gotten any rest.

What did she want?

"I'm busy, Freya. I'm beating this kid at-"

He was cut off by his sister.

"KKKOOLLL!"His sister screeched at the top of her lungs."Get down here."

He sighed as he stood up and began making his way out of the bedroom he shared with his witch. But as he moved something hit his nose, making him frown.

Blood.

 _Davina's_ blood.

Kol moved faster than he'd ever moved and flashed into the compound. What he saw made him see red. Freya was holding Davina bridal style and his witch was black and blue from head to well as bite marks on her neck. Her usual cream skin was bruised. She had a swollen eye, a cut lip and a large bruise on her cheek. Kol felt cold as he made his way towards his sister, his ears catching the slow heartbeat of his lover.

He followed his sister as she made her way up the stairs and to the front room, his eyes wide with anger.

"What the bloody hell?"

"I found her in the street. I did a spell to try and make her better but it's not working. She's really bad."Freya said as she placed Davina on the couch."Hope came running in earlier saying that mean men were hurting aunt Davina."

His head snapped up at the mention of his niece and he turned to his sister, raising an eyebrow.

"Is she-"

"Hope's fine, Kol."

He let out a sigh of relief and made his way over to his witch, kneeling beside her, brushing hair from her face. He cupped her cheek, turning her head to the side so that he could observe her face. He felt anger as his eyes trailed over the black and blue that was tainting her usually creamy skin. Her full lips were cut and her cheekbone was badly bruised. He let his eyes trail down her body, taking in the torn shirt she was wearing and the blood on her jeans.

Even her shoes had a broken heel.

"Who did this?" He asked, turning to his sister.

"I didn't see them. I just ran out onto the street and found her there. There was nobody there but her."

He watched as Freya held onto Davina's hand and started to chant some spell to try and help her. He leaned towards her, biting into his wrist and bringing his wrist to her mouth. She moaned a little and tried to fight it but she was far too weak. She winced as his skin met her cut lips until she finally began to drink.

"Drink, love. Drink."He said into her ear, smiling when he felt her responding."That's it."

After a few moments, he pulled his wrist from her mouth, waiting to see if the blood did any good. It hadn't. She was alive but her wounds were bad. He groaned in annoyance as he watched Freya try and help her but nothing seemed to be working. His witch was hurt. Someone had beaten his witch and thought they could get away with it.

"When I find them-"

A voice suddenly cut Kol off.

"When _we_ find them, brother, we shall kill them."

Klaus.

Kol looked up to see Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah and Marcel at the door watching them.

Rebekah and Hayley looked horrified while Marcel and Elijah looked angry. Hope was next to her father, holding his hand with tears in her eyes. She was totally heartbroken. Davina was her aunt in her eyes, she had been there for Hope for as long as the hybrid witch could remember, she was her magic teacher and she was hurt. For a long time Klaus had never been fond of Davina but he would never allow any harm to come to her. She had been considered a part of the family ever since she brought Kol back from the dead almost eight years before.

"Will aunt Dee be okay, daddy?"

Klaus nodded down at his daughter."Of course she will, baby wolf. She'll be fine, she's just ill that's all. Why don't you go and play?"

She nodded and skipped off, leaving them in the room. He wouldn't allow his daughter to see her aunt in such a way. Klaus walked further into the room and looked over Davina. Elijah and the rest of the family followed him, each saddened by the state the witch was in.

"Who did this?" Klaus asked.

Kol shook his head, still kneeling down beside his witch, and looked up at his brother."We don't know. But they had to be brave because they were after Hope."

A series of emotions appeared on Klaus' face. First shock then something close to sympathy until eventually confusion. He looked at his younger brother, gesturing to Davina as if he didn't believe what she had done.

"She-"

Kol cut off Klaus with a nod."She saved Hope instead of herself."

Klaus' jaw clenched as he stared at the black and blue witch who was still out of it.

He had never liked Davina but he did respect her in a way. But knowing that she had saved his daughter before herself made warmth spread in his chest.

"They will pay for this, Kol."Elijah promised.

"I'm going to skin them alive." Rebekah stated, kneeling down next to her brother.

They were all cut off when a cough came from Davina.

Kol's head snapped to the side and he let out a sigh when his eyes landed on Davina. His blood had done her no good which was unusual but was more concerned about keeping her awake. Her hand searched for his as she reached out for him, a whimper coming from her when she moved and pain soared through her.

He smiled at her and brushed her hair from her face."You're awake. Finally."

Davina tried to move to get more comfortable but Kol quickly stopped her."Don't do that, you'll start bleeding again."

"I'm sore."

"That's not surprising. You were battered."Kol said to her, chuckling."What have I told you about doing good for others? It never ends well, love."

Her eyes widened and she looked around, searching for the youngest Mikaelson. She looked over at her boyfriend, panic flashing in her eyes. She tried to get up and he stopped her, softly pushing her back down onto the couch, shaking his head.

"Is Hope okay?"

Klaus nodded, smiling a little."She's worried about you. You..."

Klaus paused, unsure of how to say thank you for what she did."You did good, love."

"Was that a thank you?"Davina asked.

"It better be."Kol said with a frown."Do you know who did this to you?"

She shook her head, she really had no idea."Just a bunch of vampires. But it was like they were a gang."

"How much of them were there?"

"Nine, including the leader. I could have taken one or two down but not nine of them, I don't have enough power for that anymore."Davina whispered, eyes filling with angry tears as she looked down at her bruised arms. She reached up to feel her face and winced when she brushed the bruise on her cheek."I must look horrible."

"You really do."Klaus chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, making her glare at him.

Kol shook his head, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I'd still shag you, darling."

She giggled despite her tears, wincing again when the cut on her lip stung.

"Have you heard of any vampire gangs?"Klaus asked Kol.

"A few but none that work in New Orleans."

"They said that Klaus killed his father and he was going to punish Hope for it."

"I did come across a small operation of vampires around 1917."Klaus suddenly said, remembering what he had done so long ago."The father was the head of the vampire organization that declared war of the wolves. I killed him for crossing me."

"How many enemies do you have?"Kol rolled his eyes.

"I thought that was the end of it."Klaus shrugged, walking over to his desk and opening the top drawer. He pulled out a necklace, an old looking one, with a ruby attached to it."I took this as a souvenir."

Elijah flashed over to his brother and took the necklace from him."And he wants revenge. How shocking."

"We'll make them pay, D."Marcel said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head."Don't worry."

Kol smirked at the men, nodding.

"We'll show them things worse than death."

* * *

" **...Freya tracked them near the docks."**

"How did she do that?"

Kol shrugged on his jacket as he answered his brother."She found traces of blood underneath Davina's fingernails and used that."

Klaus' jaw clenched as he heard the words. He made his way over to Kol's closet, looking for a weapon and his eyes widened when he saw what was inside. It was a closet full of weapons which Kol had used over the centuries. He sighed and shook his head, picking one our.

"Kol?"

"Yes?"

Klaus turned to his brother and pointed at the closet."Why do you have a closet full of weapons?"

"Just things I have collected over the years."Kol answered, reaching into the closet and pulling out a bat."I like the bats."

"Of course you do."

"Why are you doing this, Nik?"

Klaus slowly turned around and faced his brother, his expression one of honesty.

"Because she saved my daughter, Kol."Klaus simply said."I have never been fond of Davina, that I can say but that does not mean that I do not respect her. She has fought against me and anyone who does that and manages to live is to be _respected_. She brought you back and has stood by you and for that I owe her my protection."

Klaus Mikaelson never expected to say those words.

He had truly hated Davina for a long time.

She had stood against him, given his family the dagger to put him down, tried to kill him more than once but she had also saved him more than once, including his little girl's life. And whoever saved his little girl was under his protection and his word meant a lot in the supernatural community. So he smirked when he saw Kol's expression, his brother was shocked.

"You're placing her under you're protection?"

Nodding, Klaus reached down and grabbed one of Kol's bats, smirking down at it.

"Besides, she's family. We bicker like children, she gives me one of those bloody aneurysms whenever I annoy her, we never see eye to eye and I want to strangle her half the time but she's family. We take care of our own."

Kol just stared at his brother, shocked and confused at the same time.

He smiled at his brother and walked over to the door, calling back to him.

"Come, brother, we have killing to do."

Kol held his bat over his shoulder as he followed his brother, smirking.

"Gladly."

* * *

" **Do you think they killed them?"**

Hayley looked up at Davina's words and nodded."Yeah, I do."

"I don't want anyone to die."

"Apart from them?"

Davina hesitated before nodding, looking down at her feet."I thought I was better than that. I never used to be this way."

Rebekah had given Davina her blood every few hours. Her broken bones had healed but she still had a few bruises and cuts that were slowly healing. She was able to walk but she needed much rest. The male vampires had left a few hours ago to find the vampires at the docks.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it. I was when I first thought that way after they tried to kill Hope but it's normal."Hayley said, smiling at Davina to try and comfort them."When someone does you wrong it's not shameful to feel that way."

Davina nodded, looking down at her bruised arms.

She had never felt such a way before she became more involved with the supernatural world. She used to be what people considered normal. She had felt like this more when she had taken a life, when she had become more powerful. Kol had taught her this too. When someone hurt you and those you loved don't show any mercy and that was why she felt nothing when Kol and the men left to take care of those who had hurt her. She hadn't thought twice about trying to kill the vampire who wanted to hurt Hope because it was right.

She was protecting those she loved and she wasn't ashamed of it.

Rebekah nodded in agreement with Hope."You do anything you have to in order to survive, love. You protect what you love any way you can."

She leaned over and placed her hand on top of Davina's.

"You were protecting Hope and for that we thank you."

Davina smiled at Rebekah and Hayley."Us girls have to stick together, right?"

Rebekah and Hayley sent her a fond look.

"Right."

The three looked up when the heard footsteps.

And their eyes widened when they saw bloody footsteps following them.

Klaus was covered in blood and so was his bat while Elijah's suit was torn. Marcel was walking next to Elijah and he had blood smeared on his cheek as well as scratches that were yet to heal. Kol came in last, carrying his bat happily that was covered in blood. Davina gasped when she saw Kol trailing behind Klaus and Elijah. He was covered in blood from head to toe, his jacket sleeve torn off and his face smeared with blood.

Blood was everywhere.

And he was laughing.

"That was fantastic."

Klaus patted his brother's shoulder."Yes, it was."

Kol smiled when his eyes landed on his witch.

He let his bat clatter to the ground and made his way over to her."You're walking, that's good. You feeling better, love?"

She nodded, placing her hands on his shoulders."You had fun killing them."

"They _hurt_ you."He simply said, shrugging."Of course I did."

He knew what she was thinking.

He leaned down and rubbed his cheek against hers, fingers brushing through her hair.

His bloody hand cupped her cheek in his hand, a bloody handprint left on her skin. His thumb brushed her lower lip, blood smeared across her lips and he smirked at her when she gasped.

"I'm a monster in every sense of the world, darling, but i'm _your_ monster."

She giggled, fingers curling around the lapel of his jacket, pulling him down."And I love you for it."

He chuckled, leaning closer, bloody hands squeezing her hips.

"Even though i'm covered in head to toe in blood?"

She nodded and stood on her tip toes.

"Even more so."

Kol smiled at her before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

He was a monster, yes, but he was her monster.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked it please leave a review. It'll encourage me to write more if someone likes this.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
